


O is for Omega

by Zeplerfer



Series: Alphabet Smut [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha!Alfred, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anosmia, Condoms, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, USUK - Freeform, omega!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After twenty-five years waiting for his soul mate, Arthur realized he had a problem as the fateful day drew closer and closer. His watch was set to go off *during* his heat. Those five days he spent completely alone, cocooned in his nest with his favorite toys and a stockpile of food and water, so horny and loaded with pheromones that he'd fuck anyone who came within his grasp. That was when he was going to meet his soul mate... Wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O is for Omega

After twenty-five years waiting for his soul mate, Arthur realized he had a problem as the fateful day drew closer and closer. His watch was set to go off _during_ his heat. Those five days he spent completely alone, cocooned in his nest with his favorite toys and a stockpile of food and water, so horny and loaded with pheromones that he'd fuck anyone who came within his grasp. _That_ was when he was going to meet his soul mate.

What if his soul mate was a burglar, Arthur wondered as he loaded plenty of chocolate bars into the closet that he had turned into a cozy nest room. Did burglars rob houses on their soulmate day? Surely they preferred to make a better first impression.

Or maybe his flat was going to catch on fire and his soulmate was a hunky firefighter who would rescue him and carry him out of the building. Arthur rather liked that idea, especially the part where they had sex in the fire truck. Hot, sweaty sex. He spent a few minutes visualizing the scenario in juicy detail. His soulmate would have strong, muscular arms and gentle hands. He would kiss Arthur sweetly at first, before losing himself to the heat scent and pounding Arthur into the floor. Just thinking about it was enough to make Arthur hard, which was his signal to lock the door and crawl into his nest.

He gasped and rubbed himself off with gusto. As much as Arthur hated having to take off the time from work, the heat itself was always enjoyable. His body became ten times more sensitive and every erotic thought could send him into a pleasant daze of self-satisfaction. It became too hard to think, but he didn't _need_ to think when he had his erotic magazines. Even better, he stopped worrying about his soulmate. The man would show up, they would fuck, and everything would be perfect. Especially the sex.

Lost in a happy daze of heat-fueled fantasies, Arthur wanked himself to sleep.

* * *

He woke to the sound of someone pounding on the door. "Come on, open the door! This isn't funny!" a man shouted.

Arthur blinked, trying to remember something important as he climbed out of his cocoon of blankets. He was expecting someone, wasn't he? His thoughts dulled by sleep and heat hormones, he couldn't remember who, but he knew that it was important. He stumbled down the hallway wearing nothing more than his nightshirt and socks. The voice kept calling and knocking, drawing him forward. When he reached the door, he stared at the locks and tried to figure out how they worked.

"Please, Mattie," the voice begged piteously. "I'm sorry about the teddy bear, but I need that jacket!"

Arthur finally figured out the last of the locks and opened up the door, only to discover that the loud man was knocking on the door across from his.

"Oh, crap. I'm sorry..." the man said as he turned around. He stared at Arthur and his jaw dropped. So did his watch.

Arthur barely noticed as his own watch fell to the ground. He was lost in the delicious scent of an alpha. The man was _very_ attractive. Tall, blond, blue eyes. He looked a lot like Arthur's omega neighbor actually, but better. Hotter. _Sexier_.

"Wow. I'm... I'm Alfred," the dreamboat said, flashing Arthur a brilliant smile.

Arthur took two involuntary steps forward as he breathed in the heavenly scent. He wanted more of it. He pressed his nose against the man's firm chest as his eyes fluttered shut. Yes, this was just like his firefighter fantasy, but without the fire.

"Are you okay?" the alpha asked. He grasped Arthur's upper arms with strong hands, holding Arthur upright as his knees threatened to buckle. "You seem kinda feverish... like you're... _fuck_." The man scooped Arthur up into his arms and carried him back into the apartment, slamming the door behind him with his foot.

"Yes fuck," Arthur agreed, smiling dreamily. He nuzzled Alfred's chest and relaxed as the heady scent left him limp and pliant in the alpha's arms. His pupils dilated with desire and wanton lust filled his every thought.

"What's your name?" the man asked repeatedly as he glanced around the flat, earning an annoyed grumble from Arthur. He didn't want to chit-chat. He wanted sex! But the alpha had stopped moving and was so insistent that he finally gave in.

"Ar-thur," he mumbled. That sounded right.

Alfred glanced down at him and smiled, sending another wave of pleasure through Arthur's body. "That's a nice name," he said, with his generous mouth and honest eyes.

Arthur moaned with need and almost came in his underpants right then and there from his alpha's approval. His scent of needy desire filled the room, enough to make any alpha hard and ready. He expected Alfred to carry him straight to the bedroom, so the small part of his brain that was still capable of rational thought felt a little confused when Alfred walked into the bathroom instead. The man laid Arthur gently down into the bathtub, and Arthur just smiled. Sex in the tub sounded grand. Anything his alpha wanted would make him happy too.

"For the record, I'm sorry about this," Alfred said, which was the only warning Arthur got before he was doused in cold water, jolting him out of the heat trance.

"What the bloody fuck!" Arthur shouted as he jumped out of the tub and shivered in his cold, wet clothes. He scowled and then blinked in confusion when Alfred wrapped a towel around his shoulders. It felt so nice and warm that he closed his eyes with a blissful sigh and almost sank to the floor. Jerking himself upright and trying to keep his mind focused, Arthur shook his head, sending drops of water flying from his wet, messy hair. He opened his eyes and found that his soulmate was not the sex god he had appeared to be in Arthur's scent-filled haze. He was still attractive, but he looked a little shorter, a little pudgier, and a lot dorkier, if the thick spectacles were any indication.

Alfred bit his lip with worry. "We don't have to... you know," he offered.

"What?" Arthur gasped, his heart clenching with a crushing sense of disappointment. He was so undesirable that his own soulmate didn't want him. He was sure he reeked of pain and distress, but Alfred kept staring at him blankly. Arthur sniffled. "I... I see."

The alpha began to smell worried. "Crap, I'm really sorry about the cold water. You're not getting sick are you?"

"Of course I'm not sick!" Arthur snapped. His scent was perfectly healthy, making him wonder what sort of idiot he was stuck with. "Do I _smell_ sick?"

"Uh..." a look of fear crossed Alfred's face.

The acrid scent of panic filled the room, making Arthur start to choke. With his emotions and sense of smell heightened during his heat, he glanced about the room in terror. If his alpha was scared, he was scared. "Please stop," he murmured, burying his face into Alfred's chest. He felt warm arms wrap around him as the smell subsided, replaced with apologetic embarrassment. It was a strange scent for an alpha, but anything was better than the fear.

"I'm sorry," Alfred said as he rubbed soothing circles into Arthur's back.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, trying to keep hold of his thoughts as the delicious scent filled his nose. Even in his cold, wet clothes, he felt his body start to respond.

Alfred took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling beneath Arthur's cheek. His scent took on a tinge of melancholy. "I... I can't smell. It's been that way ever since I was born. I have no idea what you smell like."

"Oh." Arthur relaxed again, understanding now why the alpha hadn't mated him in the hallway as soon as they met. "I see."

"I just want you to know, I understand if you don't want to be stuck with a messed-up alpha," Alfred said in a sad voice.

"Look, I'm probably not going to be coherent for much longer," Arthur warned, his voice firm, "But I want you to know that's absolute rubbish. You're my mate and I want you." He tilted his head upward and surprised Alfred with a kiss. The taste was sweeter than he could have ever imagined. Perhaps it was the heat, or it might have been the hormones, but Arthur was almost positive that it was love.

* * *

Alfred made him impatiently horny as the alpha searched the bathroom for a box of condoms. He finally found them with a cry of delight and then it was Arthur's turn to cry out with delight. By the time they made it to the bedroom, he was naked and delirious with desire. He whined and tugged on Alfred's shirt, desperate to touch every inch of his alpha's body. When he finally saw his alpha's cock, he wrapped his mouth around it in rapturous delight. The taste of the skin on his tongue was the most amazing sensation, like a salty caramel. He sucked until he was rewarded with a sublime vanilla custard. The delicious explosion in his mouth was almost as intoxicating as Alfred's lusty scent.

The alpha pinned him on the bed and started kissing his neck and teasing his nipples; toying with him as he waited for his erection to return. Arthur melted into the sheets, gasping and writhing with pleasure. He fell into the full throes of the heat daze as Alfred slipped his fingers into his slick sphincter. Each finger brought him closer to the edge, threatening to send him into blissful oblivion.

But the fingers were nothing compared to the magnificent condom-coated cock that followed them. The colors of the room seemed brighter. Each touch felt a thousand times more pleasurable. Alfred's scent of excitement filled his nostrils. Arthur wanted to fuck forever. "Soo gooood," he gasped.

It was his last coherent thought before Alfred started pounding him into the mattress, making him pant with each thrust. But it wasn't until Alfred bit him on the neck, marking him as his mate, that Arthur screamed out in pleasure. Arthur's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he orgasmed, cumming all over his stomach.

He felt Alfred collapse onto the bed next to him, rolling over so he could cuddle Arthur's sweaty, sticky body. The omega relaxed in a pleasant half-doze until his erection returned. Driven by need, he licked Alfred's sweet cock and rode it until his heat-addled brain was overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Wow. How long... how long can you go?" Alfred asked in tired amazement, replacing his condom for the third time.

"Knot," Arthur explained, grinning and panting heavily as he thrust himself up and down on Alfred's hard cock. He was too out of it to remember that knots meant pregnancy. He just wanted to be filled like he had never been filled before. He wanted more, more, more. He wanted to fuck until he passed out from exhaustion, and then keeping fucking as soon as he woke up again.

When Arthur came for the fourth time and collapsed on Alfred's chest, the alpha nuzzled him and held him close. Arthur was cocooned in gentle warmth by a calm, affectionate scent. He felt Alfred brush his fingers through his sweaty hair. "Sweetheart, is it true that an omega will do whatever his alpha wants during heat?"

"Mmm," Arthur agreed. Whatever his alpha asked of him, he would happily give.

"Good." Alfred kissed him on the forehead. "Go to sleep."

Deeply under the influence of Alfred's pheromones, Arthur's body went completely slack at his alpha's command. Sleepytimes sounded wonderful. Happy to please his alpha, he closed his eyes and drifted off into blissful slumber.

* * *

The pleasant haze lasted for the rest of Arthur's heat. Each time he woke up, Alfred was there to give him something to eat and drink, then the alpha fucked him silly and sent him back to dreamland with soft, whispered words. He discovered that he loved losing himself in the sensation of obeying his alpha's wishes. He sank deep onto Alfred's cock and then sank deeper and deeper into restful slumber. Arthur was almost sad when it ended, although he was mostly embarrassed that his soulmate's first impression of him was as a horny, needy omega who wouldn't stop fucking unless his alpha ordered it.

When his heat finally ended, he woke up naked in bed, covered by a thin sheet. A glance at the overflowing rubbish bin confirmed that his memories of endless sex were accurate. Arthur then looked over at the alpha sleeping by his side and smiled fondly. Since Alfred had taken such good care of him for the past few days, he decided it was time to repay the favor.

He cooked up a big English breakfast and smiled when Alfred padded into the room wearing nothing more than boxers. The alpha yawned and sat down at the kitchen table. "Dang, is the heat over already?" he asked.

"Yes. You can tell because I'm giving you breakfast instead of a blow job," Arthur explained as he handed Alfred a plate. It was going to take some time to get used to an alpha who couldn't smell his mood or heat cycles, but he rather liked the idea of having some emotional privacy.

"Mm-mmm." Alfred perked up as he bit into the overcooked ham. "This is really good!" he said, his scent conveying genuine enthusiasm.

"Really?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Yep! I can't taste much, but it's got an interesting texture." He gave Arthur another bright smile. "So how are you feeling?"

Arthur rubbed his chin teasingly, enjoying the way Alfred's scent grew more worried the longer he waited. "How do I feel? Well, let's see..." he said, ticking off the items on his fingers as he ambled over to the kitchen table. "You woke me up when you pounded on the door, you doused me with cold water, you scared the crap out of me when I thought you didn't want me..." He leaned over and gave a surprised Alfred a kiss on the cheek. "But I forgive you for giving me the best heat of my life."

The alpha grinned. "Are you always like this?"

"Yes. You'd better get used to it."

"I think I can do that." Alfred chuckled and ate the rest of his breakfast with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves soulmate AUs and everyone loves omegaverse, so why not both? XD
> 
> Also, anosmia (no sense of smell) is a real condition. I figured if I was going to do the standard Alpha!Arthur x Omega!Arthur combination, I might as well mix it up a bit. Alfred has always been insecure for lacking such a fundamental part of being an alpha, but it does give him an advantage in other situations. (Like when his soulmate is desperate to fuck him, but he wants to make sure the guy is actually ready for it.) If tossing a bucket of water is good enough for dealing with cats in heat, I'm sure it's a great way to deal with Arthur...


End file.
